


Pizza Delivery!

by BambiDoe



Category: Taking Back Sunday
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pizza Delivery Boy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiDoe/pseuds/BambiDoe
Summary: Who the hell orders pizza without cheese?





	Pizza Delivery!

**Author's Note:**

> hey! yeah!D im back on my bullshit with my tbs fics since there aren't very many on here. i like this one a lot more than i like aries x virgo which i have had a really hard time with so, if people want, i might do a second part. thanks for checkin it out!

“You wanna take this delivery for me, John? I’m probably gonna go lay down in the break room for a while. I got a killer headache. ” Mark asks, rubbing his eyes. He looks tired. John figures the headache is probably the result of too much late-night drinking and not enough sleep. “You can keep the tip for yourself. He gives pretty sweet tips.”

John looks at the name and order printed on the receipt.

**Adam Lazzara**

This guy ordered a thin crust veggie pizza with alfredo sauce, no cheese and no tomatoes. It’s probably one of the most fucked up orders they’ve ever seen. What kind of asshole orders a pizza without cheese? That’s like ordering a birthday cake without icing. Before John can ask if Mark would like to split the tip between the two of them, he’s already wandered off somewhere.

John sighs as he takes the abomination of a pizza out of oven. It’s a miracle that Mark is even still employed. He spends more time sleeping off hangovers in the back than actually working. It doesn’t bother John too much, though. He works better without other people getting in his way. That’s why he decided to apply for this job in the first place. It’s a small mom-and-pop pizza parlour out in the middle of nowhere. Hardly anyone even knows it exists. But, the customers that do know about it have been loyal for years. They say it’s the best pizza in town, even if it is a bit pricier than the chain restaurants.

The address printed on the receipt says that Adam lives on Orchid Lane. John knows exactly where Orchid Lane is. He's made a few deliveries there before. It's in one of those fancy neighborhoods on the east side of town. No wonder he leaves good tips. To afford one of those houses, he'd have to make more money in a few months than John and Mark make in a whole year.

Before he leaves to deliver the pizza, John stops by the break room to tell Mark that he needs to answer the phone if it rings. Someone's gotta be by the phone in case somebody orders.

“Yeah. I know. I’ve worked here for three years.” Mark huffs. 

John just smiles. He’s used to Mark’s bullshit now.

“Alright. I’ll be right back. Don’t fuck anything up while I’m gone.”

Mark picks a stack of Post-It notes off of the desk and playfully tosses it at John on his way out. If the manager were here, they’d probably get yelled at for fucking around on the job but, he’s rarely actually around. Most of the time, he’s off running errands (supposedly, but Mark and John both joke that he’s just out doing nothing) leaving the tiny group of employees to hold it down.

So far, it’s been okay. No one has burned the kitchen down yet, and the dining area isn’t in total disarray.

Adam’s house is bigger than John had imagined. He’s seen the houses plenty of times before from a distance but, when he’s actually standing on the doorstep, he feels so small. He rings the doorbell, weird pizza in hand.

It takes a minute before someone answers the door.

He’s hot.

“Hi! I’ve got a pizza here for Adam?” John says. His “customer service” voice cracks at the end, making it sound more like a question. 

Adam pulls a wad of cash out of his pocket and counts it a couple of times. From where John is standing, he can definitely smell weed. There’s no mistaking it.

“Here. It’s fifteen, right?” He asks, handing John the money. 

“Yes sir.”

He feels weird saying “sir” to someone his own age but, that’s just part of the job. 

“Alright. There you go. You can keep the rest as a tip. Y’all have the best pizza, I swear.”

John laughs. It’s pretty obvious this guy is from the south. Maybe that’s the reason Mark turned down the opportunity to deliver. He knows John’s got a thing for southern boys.

“Yeah. Honestly, I’ve eaten so much of it, I’m kinda sick of it now but, it’s the best when you’re stoned. It’s so fuckin’ greasy and salty.”

He just drops his professionalism like that. It’s not like Adam’s gonna complain and get him fired, anyway.

Adam opens the box and pulls out a slice.

“You gotta try it like this. It sounds gross but, it’s actually really good.” He holds out the slice of pizza for John to take. 

As much as he wants to accept, John has to turn it down. He needs to get going before Mark starts wondering where the hell he went.

“I’ll have to make one on my next break.” He says. “I’ll get all my coworkers to try it.”

Adam takes a bite out of the slice of pizza he’s still holding.

“Alright. Thanks again! Hey, I don’t know if this is weird or not but, you seem really cool. If you wanna hang out sometime, I can give you my number.”

John seems like he would be cool with hanging out but, Adam asks anyway, just in case he’s reading him wrong and he’s only being polite because it’s his job. The last thing he wants to do is come off as a creep. It’s not the end of the world if John says ‘no.’

“Yeah! That’d be pretty cool. I’ll text you when I’m off work and maybe we can make plans for later.”

Adam is so fucking cute. John has to take a couple of slow, deep breaths just to focus on not getting all weird and giggly.

But then again, this guy eats cheese-less pizza. He’s in no place to judge.


End file.
